MI NAVIDAD CON EL DOBE
by Sawada Yuuki
Summary: oneshot Shonen Ai: todo por culpa de un tonto regalo, pero que darle a la persona a la que amas? Mal summary lo se pero denle una chance!


Ciaossu minna-san! Aki llega sawada-san con un nuevo fic... XD!

Se me ocurrio despues de hablar con mi mama sobre todo lo que teniamos que preparar para el 24, y pense: "¿como seria ese dia para este par?"

(Nagi: y creanle que cuando se le mete una idea, no para...)

Si, termine de hacer el fic como a las seis de la mañana... mi madre casi me apaga la computadora antes de guardar, tuve que tomar siete tazas de cafe para no dormir, esk cuando dejo de escribir un fic nunca lo termino T.T

en fin dejemos el parloteo, ya saben que Naruto no me pertenece (aunque le pedi a santa que me trajera a naru a mi casa XD) Sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama... y ojo no gano nada haciendo este fic, solo ganas de seguir escribiendo pero eso dependera de sus reviews que no cuestan ni un centimo asi k dejen uno ok?

- bla, bla - dialogos

_" bla " - _pensamientos

**EN NEGRITA** algunos detalles como notas de la autora y de la colaboradora (Nagi: osea yo)

* * *

MI NAVIDAD CON EL DOBE

Sasuke:

Mañana es navidad y aun no he podido encontrar el regalo perfecto para ese dobe, me he pasado tres semanas de tienda en tienda y nada me parecio ideal para el, porque tiene que ser perfecto...

_Naruto:_

Dios, se acerca la navidad y no he podido comprar su regalo. Digo, no puede ser tan dificil encontrar algo para ese teme... pero es tan, tan... "especial" (Y: notese el sarcasmo ¬¬) que tal vez me tire el regalo por la cabeza. ¿que puedo hacer?

24 de diciembre / Apartamento de Sasuke y Naruto

***** suena el celular :haruka kanata (N: adoro esa cancion XD) *****

- diga - contesto un sasuke con cara de pocos amigos

_- wow ni por que es navidad cambia tu humor ototo - _respondio itachi desde una isla tropical **(N: que buena vida, yo kiero ir!)**

- que quieres? - gruño como siempre mientras Naru entraba trayendo consigo lo que iba a preparar para la cena navideña.

_- ¿quien es sasuke-teme? - _pregunto con curiosidad pero antes de que sasuke respondiera otra voz grito desde el auricular del telefono

_- naru-chan! - _gritaron _- hermanito te extraño! T.T - _

- y yo que pensaba que te la estabas pasando bien en tu luna de miel, Dei-niichan - respondio el dobe con una sonrisa** (Y: ojo que a sasuke no le quedo mas remedio que activar el altavoz despues de semejante grito)**

_- no te preocupes naruto que yo me encargo de que se la pase muy bien - _respondio Itachi mientras besaba el cuello de su pareja que soltaba unos cuantos suspiros a travez del telefono

- ... - a ambos chicos se les resbalo una gotita por la sien

_- bueno nos tenemos que ir... - _dijo itachi_ - ah y feliz navidad a ambos - _

- Igualmente Itachi-san y dei-niichan - respondio el rubio mientras el azabache se acercaba a la cocina

_- nos veremos en año nuevo - _dijo para finalmente colgar.

La boda de esos dos era algo que se veia desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que sasuke y naruto se hicieron amigos hace cinco años en la escuela. Y es que como Itachi cuenta siempre, no pudo resistirse a la belleza de Deidara. Despues de un año y medio de amigos, itachi se declara siendo correspondido, para despues de dos años y medio de relacion **(N: dei-chan si que se hizo esperar)** se dieron el si en una hermosa y sencilla ceremonia en donde solo su familia y amigos cercanos asistieron, siendo sus hermanos menores los padrinos.

De echo fue alli cuando sasuke se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimiendos hacia naruto, y viceversa. Pero ninguno queria demostrarlo, aunque todos lo sabian de antemano.

- Enseguida vengo - murmuro sasuke mientras salia, naruto solo le dirigio una mirada triste, hacia unas tres semanas que salia sin decir a donde. Seguramente se encontraba con una de las tantas chicas que se le pegaban en la universidad, tan solo pensar en que su teme se encontraba con otra hacia que le doliera el corazon... pero trato de no pensar en eso, tal vez no era lo que hacia ¿o si?, sacudio su cabeza y se levanto del sofa con direccion a la cocina, se coloco un delantal y comenzo a preparar la cena de esa noche.

*** en la calle ***

Un azabache practicamente volaba por la zona comercial, buscando que regalarle a su compañero. Tenia que ser algo especial, algo perfecto, ya que habia tomado la decision de declararsele ese mismo dia. No se dio cuenta cuando cambio sus sentimientos por ese rubio fastidioso, solo supo que lo amaba y le bastaba con eso.

Se paro en una tienda, habia visto un lindo peluche con forma de zorrito e inmediatamente la imagen de naruto aparecio en su mente. Sonrio, tal vez... lo habia encontrado. unos minutos despues salio con rumbo a una joyeria, penso en completar su "regalo perfecto" con un anillo que llevaba incrustado un zafiro, la piedra favorita de naru y con el grabado en su interior "Por siempre tuyo". Salio muy contento y emocionado, ya queria que llegara la medianoche, pero la felicidad no le duro mucho al hombre ya que a lo lejos una "señorita" **(Y: dios ni se por que esta en el fic)(N: espero que esa plasta rosa no se acerque a sasu-chan, el es de naru ¬¬)** lo llamaba, intento meterse a una tienda pero era muy tarde ya que le tomo del brazo

- sasuke-kun, que sorpresa verte por aqui. ¿y eso? ah! que lindo detalle pero no crees que deberias esperar para darmelo? - dijo mirando el obsequie que tenia en las manos

- y quien dijo que era para ti? - respondio lo mas friamente que pudo, sakura era una de las que mas le molestaba, un dia comenzo a esparcir el rumor de que habian tenido una "noche de pasion", cosa que hizo que naruto se deprimiera, aunque decia que era por que extrañaba a sus padres los cuales se encontraban de viaje.

- eh? bueno pero seguro que tienes mi regalo guardado - dijo con la verguenza en la cara, pero sin dejar de pegarse a el.

- bueno, me voy - mascullo el azabache tratando de soltar el agarre de la pelirrosa

- no te vayas, mira mas adelante hay un cafe buenisimo, que tal si vamos sasuke-kun - dijo la plasta, digo la jovencita jalandolo, pero este ya cansado del acoso, quito su mano con brusquedad mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina

- ya no se cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir sakura, no me interesas, yo estoy enamorado de naruto y lo sabes, asi que dejame tranquilo - y sin mas dejo a la pelirrosa vestida y alborotada mientras todos los transeuntes lo miraban irse

la cofcofplastacofcof joven lloraba viendo irse al azabache, pero dejo de hacerlo, seco sus lagrimas mientras sostenia algo en su mano...

*** Apartamento ***

- termine - dijo al fin naru, a pesar de que solo es una cena para dos, habia preparado un gran banquete. Se encontraba exausto, ademas de cocinar **(Y: sip mi lindo naru es un prodigio de la culinaria XD!) **habia aseado toda la casa y preparado la ropa que usaria en la noche, se recosto en el sofa mas grande, aun le faltaba hallar el regalo para sasuke...  
cerro sus ojos tratando de pensar que le podia dar, aunque ya era muy tarde para ir a comprarle algo, fue alli cuando a su mente se le ocurrio algo que le hizo sonrojar, _"¿porque no?"_ se dijo, y con la idea en mente y una sonrisa en su rostro, se quedo dormido.

* * *

*** Horas mas tarde ***

A sasuke se lo llevaba el diablo, habia tenido que esperar mas de cuatro horas en la estacion de tren que habia tenido un retraso, lo cual llevo a lo segundo... cansado de esperar tomo un taxi pero el trafico empeoro _"mejor esperaba el tren"_ se dijo, tenia que llegar a tiempo, seguramente naruto estaria preocupado pero si asi fuera ya lo hubiera llamado,metio su mano al bolsillo buscando su pinche telefono, pero, no estaba.

- No es posible, no se pudo haber caido, ¿y si lo deje en casa? pero lo tenia en la mano cuando sali - se decia a si mismo, fue cuando recordo cuando se encontro con sakura

- Acaso..., esa desgraciada - murmuro **(Y: o.o? sasu-chan no deberias hablar asi de una chica)(N: k chica... esa plasta rosa no es una dama ¬¬#)**

- señor, aqui me bajo - dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y bajaba si corria seguro que alcanzaba el tren, si a naruto se le ocurria llamar... sudo en seco y despues de pagarle al taxista, corrio lo mas rapido que pudo hasta la estacion y para su buena suerte el tren ya habia llegado...

*** con naruto ***

Estaba teniendo un hermoso sueño, se encontraba en un campo de flores bajo un arbol durmiendo placidamente mientras su cabeza reposaba en los hombros de cierto azabache, el cual lo llamaba mientras tomaba su menton y acercaba su rostro para robarle un beso... pero, fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, haciendo que se caiga al suelo...

*****sonido del celular: hotaru no hikari *****

- auch, eso dolio - dijo con la cara roja - me hubiera gustado seguir soñando - se dijo soltando un suspiro mientras tomaba su celular

- diga? – pregunto

- Hola naruto... -

- gaa-chan! - exclamo haciendo notar la alegria en su voz, Sabaku no gaara era uno de sus mejores amigos, se encontraba en esos momentos en italia acompañando a Uchiha Sai, primo de sasuke y actualmente su novio.

- hehe, ¿como has estado? ¿el uchiha por fin se te declaro? - pregunto de golpe haciendo que naruto recuperara el sonrojo

-que cosas dices gaa-chan! el teme y yo solo somos amigos - dijo defendiendose

- naruto, ¿a quien crees que engañas? todos los que te conocen saben que amas a sasuke y puedo apostar mi vida a que el tambien siente lo mismo por ti - aseguro el pelirrojo

- gaa-chan... eh... hablemos de otra cosa si? - cambio subitamente de tema - ¿y que tal les va por alla? -

- pues estamos bien, estamos en Milan, pero la razon por la que te llamo es.. -

- ¿es que? - pregunto

- Sai me propuso matrimonio... y acepte - dijo dejando al rubio en shock, pero no le duro mucho ya que de la nada grito "FELICIDADES GAA-CHAN" dejando sordo al nombrado que esbozaba una sonrisa

*** con sasuke ***

- maldita suerte la mia - mascullo entre dientes, nuevamente el tren se habia detenido por culpa de la nieve... estaba deseperado, si la loca desquisiada de sakura se atrevia a llamar a su naru para inventarle quien sabe que historia, el mismo la aventaria de un barranco. se notaba lo frustado y enojado que se sentia, ya que la chica que se encontraba a su lado lo miraba asustada.

- disculpa - le dijo a la chica haciendo que brincara de su asiento - por casualidad tendras un celular que puedas prestarme, es que quisiera llamar a mi novio para que no se preocupe por mi - dijo, ya que habia notado el pin de junjou romantica que llevaba en el bolso, uno de esos mangas yaoi que varias de sus compañeras de clase leian **(N: XD!)(Y: seguramente eramos nosotras)**

la chica lo miro mientras sacaba su celular, se lo dio mientras le mostraba una sonrisa

- No te preocupes habla lo que quieras - le dijo

- muchas gracias - dijo el azabache un poco colorado, mientras marcaba el numero de naruto

***tono de llamada***

- no contesta... - penso, pero volvio a marcarle

***tono de llamada***

- rayos... no me contesta - dijo, volviendo a marcar pero esta vez era el numero del apartamento...

*** con naru-chan ***

- hahaha, en serio quien hubiera creido que ustedes dos ternminarian con un pie en el altar - decia naruto mientras se escuchaba una risita por parte de gaara

- cierto, parecia que nos odiabamos, pero el supo como ganar mi corazon... lo amo tanto - dijo feliz

- Se te nota -

- Yo se que tu tambien podras ser feliz, solo tienes que animarte, si el no da el primer paso, hazlo tu - le dijo muy seguro de sus palabras, haciendo sonreir al rubio

- Si, empezare hoy mismo - aseguro

- Bueno naruto, me tengo que ir, Sai y yo iremos a comer fuera. Saluda a sasuke de mi parte y la de sai tambien - le pidio

- por supuesto, pero tu sabes como se llevan esos dos jejeje -

- Si... que pases una feliz navidad naru-chan -

-igual ustedes, cuidense mucho -

- si, adios - se despidio

- adios - respondio naru, para despues dejar el celular en la mesita de centro, ya era tarde y ni rastro de sasuke iba a llamarlo cuando el telefono de casa empezo a sonar, se levanto a responder pero justo en ese momento, un sonido brusco se escucha desde la planta baja, naruto olvidandose de la llamada sale a ver que habia pasado...

*** con sasuke ***

- demonios, no me contesta - dijo con desesperacion, ya se estaba imaginado lo que iba a encontrar, a un dobe furioso lleno de lagrimas en su rostro y con maletas en mano... Dios, tenia que llegar pero ¿como?

- sin mas que hacer le devolvio a la chica su celular, dandole las gracias, la chica miraba triste al azabache por que no logro comunicarse.

Sasuke abrazaba con cuidado el regalo de naruto mientras su mirada se perdia a travez de la ventana... todo salia mal o eso creia ya que de un momento a otro el tren empezo a moverse, el corazon se le lleno de tranquilidad y alegria, seguramente lograria llegar a tiempo, la chica lo miro con corazoncitos en sus ojos, seguramente imaginando alguna escena yaoiesca, a sasuke le cayo una gota por la sien...

Por fin habian arribado a la estacion, apenas habian abierto las puertas salio disparado a la salida, lo unico que le importaba era llega a casa, con su dobe. ni siquiera tomo un taxi...

*** con naru ***

bajo hasta la calle, en donde un auto casi atropellaba al gatito de una anciana... varios vecinos salieron a ver, para fortuna nadie salio herido... Justo en ese momento, el telefono de naru sonaba pero por obra del destino **(Y: osea yo XD!)** se quedo sin bateria... **(N: creiste que ibas a malograrle la navidad a mi naru-chan vdd? plasta rosa... pero no se te va a hacer muajajaja *la encierra en una caja y la manda a madagascar*)** Ya cuando naru regreso al apartamente, se metio a su habitacion a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, para luego alistar la mesa...

Ya en la ducha pensaba en sasuke y en porque demonios se demoraba en regresar...

- teme, donde estas? - dijo

*** con sasuke de nuevo ***

ya faltaba poco para las doce y aun no llegaba al apartamento, corria como si lo fueran a violar **(XD!)**

- tengo que llegar - decia una y otra vez con el regalo en mano, solo debia dar vuelta a la cuadra y veria el edificio...

- un poco mas, esperame un poco mas naruto - dijo

Por fin habia llegado al edificio, ni siquiera espero al ascensor, subio por las escaleras... (**Y: y eso que naru esta en el quinto piso)** se detuvo frente a la puerta para recuperar el aliento, saco su llave y abrio la puerta para toparse con la mesa lista con muchos platillos, la casa mas aseada de lo normal, quedando sorprendido **(N: son hombres no pueden esperar a que donde viven sea una tazita de anis vdd?) **

Justo en ese momento naruto salia de su habitación haciendo que a sasuke casi le de un ataque cardiaco: llevaba puesto un elegante pantalon color negro muy entallado, una camiseta blanca y una poleta naranja, unos converse clasicos negros, su cabello alborotado lo hacia ver irresitible a los ojos de sasuke **(Y: ya pasenle el balde)** Vio como se le ilumino el rostro solo con verlo.

- teme ¿en donde te habias metido? ¿y porque tienes esa pinta? que acaso vienes de una maraton - dijo medio burlon, pero tenia razon... estaba todo sudoroso, sus ropas desarregladas.

- ¿y eso? - pregunto naru inocentemente señalando lo que llevaba cargando...

- eh... no es nada, me ire a bañar - dijo dirigiendose a su habitacion, naru solo lo vio entrar, seguramente alguna chica se habia adelantado, comenzo a dudar si debia darle su regalo... pero recordo las palabras de gaara... sonrio y se acerco a la puerta de la habitacion de sasuke

- date prisa sasuke-teme -

Faltaba muy poco... 10 9 8, el teme aun no salia, 7 6 5 4, seguia sin salir y naruto se ponia mas nervioso, 3 2 1, la puerta se abrio dejando ver a un sasuke en jeans azules con una camisa blanca y unos snikers, salir y acercarse a naru... para luego abrazarlo fuertemente sintiendo su aroma, tocando ese rubio cabello tan suave...

- feliz navidad dobe - dijo tiernnamente mientras se separaba de el, naruto tenia las mejillas sonrisadas nunca creyo que sasuke podia llegar a ser tierno.

- tengo un regalo para ti - dijo mirando esos hermosos ojos azules, regreso a su habitacion y salio con un zorrito de peluche, naruto se quedo fascinado pero vio que este llevaba en sus manos una pequeña cajita de regalo que decia "ABREME". Se acerco con cuidado y al abrirlo vio el hermoso aniilo con una pequeña nota: "Te amo, quedate a mi lado siempre"

Unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad calleron por las mejillas del rubio, lo amaba, ese teme lo amaba, lo miro unos instantes mientras se acercaba

- yo tambien tengo un regalo para ti - dijo, sasuke miro sorprendido como se acercaba a su rostro, cortando la lejania con un calido y dulce beso, después del beso juntaron sus frentes mientras sonreian, definitivamente nunca olvidarian este dia

-sasuke -

- dime -

- feliz navidad - dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Fin

* * *

XD! hehehe espero les haya gustado, aun no me convence la personalidad de sasuke en mi fic... aunque tenia que ser asi. Y mi naru tannnn lindoooooo! *¬*!

Bueno bueno, ya saben los reviews hacen que mi alma de escritora cresca y siga escribiendo... asi que dejen uno y no lo maten ok?


End file.
